


прекрасной юности момент

by miratuck



Series: The Universe by M&N [1]
Category: 2PM (Band), INFINITE (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, драма, романтика, сборник драбблов, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miratuck/pseuds/miratuck
Summary: Однажды Сонджон перепутал заказ.
Relationships: Hwang Chansung/Lee Sungjong
Series: The Universe by M&N [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816048
Kudos: 1





	1. Milkshake

_2014 год_

Вечер близился к завершению. Чансон сидел в небольшой кофейне неподалёку от офиса своей компании за ноутбуком, разбирая последние документы, которые были присланы сегодня. Пару раз зевнув, он понял, что неплохо было бы выпить чашку кофе. Попросив официанта принести американо, он продолжил изучать очередной договор. Спустя несколько минут на стол опустился стакан с напитком, Чансон перевёл на него взгляд и застыл. Вместо горячего крепкого американо на столе красовался розовый коктейль.

— Вы, должно быть, что-то перепутали? — подняв одну бровь, спросил Чансон. — Я заказывал не это.

— Хм, странно, в заказе указан именно этот напиток, — ответил официант. — Наверняка, наш новенький опять что-то напутал. Извините.

Чансон устало кивнул и попросил поскорее принести ему кофе. Официант поклонился и ушёл. Мужчина тяжело выдохнул. День и так не задался с самого утра, видимо, он до конца будет не самым удачным.

— Как ты мог перепутать? У тебя даже не было никакого заказа с коктейлем! — каждое слово было отчётливо слышно в зале. Чансону на мгновение стало жаль парнишку, который только начал свой путь во взрослом мире. — Иди, принеси этот кофе и свои извинения!

Чансон перевёл взгляд обратно на ноутбук. Кажется, сегодня ему не удастся разобраться с работой.

— В-ваш к-кофе, — тихий голос прозвучал рядом с Чансоном. — Извините… Я не знаю, как вышло это недоразумение… я…

— Всё в порядке. Просто дай мне выпить кофе, — не поднимая глаз на обладателя мелодичного голоса. Он услышал стук чашки о стол и удаляющиеся шаги, выключил ноутбук и взял в руки кофе. Чансон сделал глоток бодрящего напитка, закрыв глаза и мечтая оказаться дома, а не в этом шумном месте.

Через какое-то время он снова услышал характерный стук. Он открыл глаза и увидел милого, но очень смущённого, блондина и всё тот же стакан, наполненный до краёв розовым коктейлем.

— Чт… — Чансон непонимающе смотрел то на юношу, то на коктёль. — Какого чёрта?

— Я хотел порадовать вас, — тихо произнёс молодой официант. — Вы выглядите таким измотанным…

— Если бы стакан молочного коктейля мог решить все мои проблемы, — усмехнулся Чансон, всё же придвигая напиток ближе.

***

Прошла неделя. Каждый день Чансон приходил в небольшую кофейню неподалёку от офиса и каждый день официант, которого, как выяснил Чансон, зовут Сонджон, становясь всё увереннее и самостоятельнее, приносил мужчине этот нелепый розовый коктейль. Пока в конце концов Чансон не спросил для чего это всё.

Парень посмотрел на Чансона оленьими глазами и, оправдываясь тем, что у него заказы, убежал в сторону подсобки.

«Что ж, не хочешь так, попробуем зайти с другой стороны», — подумал Чансон и, допив кофе, вышел из кофейни.

Купив в другом месте похожий коктейль на тот, что ему приносил парень, Чансон подошёл к чёрному входу рабочего места Сонджона.

«Надеюсь, у него не ночная смена» — пронеслась запоздалая мысль. Но, видимо, сегодня удача была на стороне мужчины, так как уже спустя пятнадцать минут дверь скрипнула и Чансон увидел знакомую белоснежную макушку. Макушка, увидев поджидающего мужчину, пискнула и попыталась проскользнуть обратно. Но не удалось. Нога помешала.

Чансон нежно схватил Сонджона за запястье и притянул к себе.

— Отпустите, — буркнул Сонджон, но даже не принимая попыток вырваться. — Мне надо идти.

— Я провожу, — сказал Чансон, тоном не принимающим никаких возражений, и Сонджону оставалось только смириться. В конце концов, он сам виноват в том, что происходит сейчас.

— Что это? — кивая на стакан в руках Чансона, спросил блондин.

— Ну, мне нужно как-то отблагодарить тебя за все твои коктейли, — подмигнул мужчина, отдав Сонджону напиток. — Не придумал ничего лучше, чем угостить тебя похожим.

На улице было темно, но благодаря свету фонарей Чансон всё же увидел красные щёки Сонджона. Но парнишка тут же содрогнулся и Чансон, заметив это, нахмурился.

— Замёрз? — спросил Чансон, на что парень резко замотал головой. Да так, что Чансон подумал, что она сейчас отвалится. Вздохнув, он стянул с себя куртку и накинул на плечи Сонджона.

— Спасибо… — почти прошептал он.

— Так зачем это всё? — продолжил допытываться Чансон. — Ежедневные подарки. Ты хоть платишь? А то так и с работы могут выгнать.

— Плачу я… — пробурчал парень. Он потянул коктейль через трубочку и зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Твой любимый вкус? — хмыкнул Чансон. — Но не уходи от темы. Зачем?

— Я не знаю! — голос Сонджона вдруг сорвался, он опустил голову. — Увидел вас грустным, хотел заставить вас улыбнуться, а потом… вы пришли снова.

— Тебя, ты, — поправил его Чансон. — Спасибо. У меня было непростое время, и ты помог мне.

Сонджон поднял на него взгляд. На его лице сияла улыбка.

— Так вы… ты… ты не сердишься?

— Почему я должен? — удивился Чансон. Сонджон пожал плечами, и вдруг остановился. — Что?

— Мы пришли.

— Тогда до следующей встречи? — тихо сказал мужчина, нежно дотрагиваясь до лица Сонджона.

— До следующей, — также едва слышно ответил ему блондин. Он сделал несколько шагов назад, не отводя взгляд от Чансона, затем развернулся и пошёл к дому. Чансон провожал его взглядом некоторое время, а потом и сам пошёл в сторону дома. Как вдруг почувствовал чужую руку на своём плече. Оборачиваясь, он успел только увидеть уже такую родную белоснежную макушку. Улыбка озарила его лицо, когда он почувствовал тёплые губы на своей щеке.


	2. Brave

_2014 год_

Сонджон очень волновался, стоя перед дверью в квартиру Чансона. То решительно подходя ближе, то в спешке отдаляясь, он ходил вокруг да около на протяжении получаса. В конце концов, обругав себя последними словами и финальным: «Твою мать, Сонджон, ты парень или тряпка половая? Соберись!», он нажал на кнопку дверного звонка. «Зачем я это сделал? Зачем я вообще сюда пришёл?» — мысли Сонджона бегали словно тараканы по общаге в универе, туда-сюда, туда-сюда. В голове всплыла фраза Джинхо с работы: «Ты такая тряпка, когда дело касается этого Чансона.» Сонджон нервно хмыкнул. Что правда, то правда.

Он уже спустился на пару ступенек вниз, собравшись уходить, но услышал, как открылась дверь. Перед ним появился подросток. Пока Сонджон внутренне паниковал, мальчик, так и не сказав ни слова, скрылся за дверью. Уходить сейчас было бы верхом неприличия и после такого Сонджон уж точно бы не смог заставить себя встретиться с Чансоном. Дверь снова открылась и на этот раз он увидел миленькую девочку, которая смотрела на него с непониманием в глазах. Сонджон же в свою очередь с неприкрытым удивлением смотрел на неё.

— А вы кто? — выпалил Сонджон.

— Это вроде вы пришли ко мне домой, так что это я должна задавать этот вопрос…

— Я… пришёл к Чансону… — запинаясь, ответил парень. — Но, наверное, я просто ошибся адресом. Извини за беспокойство. Я, пожалуй, пойду. — Он быстро пробежал вниз на предыдущий пролёт.

— Стой! — донёсся до него крик девочки. — Да погоди же ты! Вернись!

Сонджон, уже совсем ничего не понимавший, вернулся к злополучной квартире.

— Проходи, — девочка жестом пригласила его в квартиру. — Чансон — мой старший брат. И он сейчас на работе.

— А… — Сонджон правда пытался соображать быстрее, но тараканы в его голове утомились, поэтому было тяжело. — Я тогда лучше в другой день зайду.

— Так ты никогда его не поймаешь, — усмехнулась девочка. — Я, кстати, Рюджин.

— Сонджон, — представился парень, проходя в квартиру. — А почему не поймаю?

— Ну… — протянула Рюджин, поморщившись. — Он вечно задерживается на своей дурацкой работе, так что даже я его не каждый день вижу. Но сегодня он обещал прийти пораньше. — Увидев, что Сонджон уже снял верхнюю одежду и неловко топтался на месте в своих смешных носках с синими лисицами, она крепко схватила его за руку и потащила за собой на кухню. — Садись, — она кивнула на свободную табуретку. Сонджон послушно сел. Кухня была маленькой, но уютной. В раковине лежали пара тарелок и сковородка.

— Почему он сегодня придёт раньше? — поинтересовался Сонджон, подняв взгляд на Рюджин.

— Сегодня мой тринадцатый день рождения, — ответила девочка, пожав плечами. — Итак, Сонджон, как…

— Рюджин! Хочу торт! — в комнату ворвался мальчик в футболке с изображением какой-то принцессы, открывший дверь Сонджону в первый раз.

— Джункю! Это же моя футболка! Иди переоденься! — На что Джункю засмеялся и показал язык. Рюджин замахнулась рукой на друга и вытолкнула его за пределы кухни. После чего вновь повернулась к Сонджону и мило улыбнулась словно ничего странного только что не произошло. — Мой лучший друг, — добавила Рюджин и развела руками, мол, прости, но вот такой он.

Рюджин достала торт из холодильника, поставила на стол его и три чашки. Сонджон увидев это сразу вскочил, засуетился.

— Давай я чем-нибудь помогу! — почти выхватывая нож из рук Рюджин, которая уже начала разрезать десерт. Рюджин смотрела на него почти с восхищением.

— Где ж тебя раньше прятал мой брат?

— Да он не прятал вовсе… — тихо ответил Сонджон. — Мы не так давно знакомы.

На кухню снова зашёл переодевшийся Джункю.

— Ита-а-ак… — протянул Джункю. — Рюджин, почему ты не предупредила, что пригласила ещё кого-то? Или… тебе со мной скучно? Ты хочешь перестать со мной общаться! — ахнул Джункю. — Сколько тебе лет? Блин, Рюджин, он старше тебя лет на десять или около того… Чансон тебе голову оторвёт за то, что ты привела непонятно кого в дом!

— Во-первых, заткнись. Ты тут почти живёшь и ничего живы и ты, и я. — Рюджин и Джункю сверлили друг друга взглядами. Сонджон решил вмешаться.

— Во-вторых, я познакомился с вами обоими только сегодня, — он мягко улыбнулся. — Я… друг Чансона. 

— А-а-а… — почесал макушку Джункю. — Подожди, друг? Рюджин ты говорила, твой брат не заводит друзей. Странно это всё…

— Хватит, Джункю. Давайте просто пить чай. — Рюджин строго посмотрела на друга. Тот, показав подруге язык, уселся на диван, причём залез он туда с ногами, усевшись по-турецки. — И ведь не поверит никто, если скажу, что ты старше.

Положив себе на тарелку большой кусок шоколадного торта, Рюджин оглядела притихших парней.

— Вы чего? Налетайте! Он вкусный, я обещаю. Мой любимый, — с нежностью в голосе произнесла она.

— Ты его ещё поцелуй, — фыркнул Джункю.

— Вы не будете ждать Чансона? — тихий голос прервал перепалку лучших друзей.

— Ой, да это не первый день рождения, который он пропускает, — ответила Рюджин. Вдруг, положив ложку на стол, она внезапно крепко обняла сидящего рядом мальчика. — У меня рядом есть вот это чудо, так что теперь я не скучаю. А сегодня у меня целых два замечательных гостя. Волшебно! — девочка ярко улыбнулась Сонджону и продолжила уплетать свой торт.

— Так значит ты друг Чансона…

— Не то чтобы друг, если честно. Мы несколько раз виделись на моей работе.

— Ой, а где ты работаешь? — перебила его Рюджин.

— В кофейне… — смущённо улыбнулся Сонджон. — Это вроде недалеко от места, где работает твой брат.

— А где вы познакомились? А как давно вы знакомы? А почему ты не позвонил ему, а просто пришёл сюда? — вопросы, казалось, были бесконечными и Сонджон в конец растерялся, когда не смог вставить ответ ни на один из них.

— Джункю! — уже привычно прикрикнула Рюджин. А повернувшись к Сонджону, добавила: — Не обращай внимания, он остановился в развитии где-то лет в пять. Ну, знаешь, возраст «почемучки».

— Всё в порядке, — неловко улыбнулся в ответ Сонджон. — Ну, познакомились мы как раз в кофейне, где я работаю. Я… — тут Сонджон прервался, вспомнив как именно они познакомились. — подал ему не американо, а клубничный коктейль…

Кухня наполнилась громким смехом. За разговором Сонджон почувствовал себя свободнее и начал рассказывать ребятам разные истории с работы. Так никто из них не заметил, что в квартире их уже четверо.

Чансон торопился с работы, как мог, чтобы прийти домой хотя бы до того, как Рюджин уснёт. Каждый раз когда он задерживался, он благодарил судьбу за то, что в жизни сестры появился Джункю. Теперь она редко проводит вечера одна.

Услышав с кухни звонкий смех, Чансон мягко улыбнулся. По крайней мере, она не грустит.

— …а когда я подал ему кофе, он бросил весь поднос в сторону барной! У нас тогда даже охраны никакой не было! — Чансон услышал знакомый голос, но он совершенно точно не принадлежал Джункю. Зайдя на кухню, пакет, который Чансон держал в руках, выпал из рук.

— Сонджон?

На кухне вместо смеха повисла неловкая тишина.

— Привет? — Сонджон улыбнулся Чансону и слегко помахал.

— Джункю, уходим в комнату, кажется, сейчас будет скучный взрослый разговор, — не совсем тактично и совсем не тихо прошептала Рюджин и, прыгнув к другу, который стоял почти у дверного проёма, на спину, хлопнула по его по плечу, призывая идти.

— Как ты меня нашёл? — Чансон спросил первое, что пришло в голову.

— Ты забыл документы в куртке, которую одолжил мне в нашу последнюю встречу. Ты даже не заметил?

— Честно говоря, они были без надобности… я почти безвылазно работал.

— Да уж, теперь я это знаю. Просто… Ты… не оставил свой номер, а я не спросил. И тебя не было видно в кофейне больше недели… Поэтому у меня не оставалось другого варианта, кроме как прийти сюда… — на одном дыхании выпалил Сонджон.

— Я рад, — перебил его Чансон, подходя ближе, опуская голову на плечо парня, вдыхая аромат его духов. — Мне нравится этот запах.

— _Мне нравишься ты._

— Что?

— _Что?_

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — переспросил Чансон, поигрывая бровями. — Как давно?

Сонджон закатил глаза, отталкивая от себя парня.

— Не знаю, может когда я тебе таскал коктейли? Или когда позволил проводить до дома? Ну или… — Сонджон наигранно задумался. — Дай-ка подумать, может быть, когда я поцеловал тебя на прощание.

— В щёчку, — фыркнул Чансон.

— А что? Тебя часто парни в щёчку целуют? — вскинул брови Сонджон.

— Один-один.

Сонджон придвинулся к парню ближе, пристально рассматривая его, словно хотел запомнить. Нежно коснулся его лица, проведя пальцами по щеке. Чансон прикрыл глаза, его дыхание слегка участилось. Сонджон накрыл своими губами чужие, удивляясь своей смелости. Даже спустя время он так и не понял, почему в тот вечер он был таким непохожим на себя.

Разорвав поцелуй, Сонджон слегка улыбнулся и прошептал:

— _Два-один, я веду._

— Ненадолго, — прошептал ему в ответ Чансон и перехватил инициативу.

Нескучный взрослый разговор.

\- Рюджин! - неожиданно громко крикнул Чансон. - Кажется, нам надо поговорить о том, что не стоит открывать дверь незнакомцам в моё отсутствие. Даже если эти незнакомцы симпатичные!


End file.
